A Meeting
A ''Me''et''i''ng Episode Three, Season Four, of Cold. Enjoy <3 A Meeting I was upset enough that I had worried ShadowClan warriors asking when I was going to arrange a battle patrol to rescue their missing Clanmates. What made me even more infuriated was when Tigerstripe came in hesitantly and said that Tessa had been confronted by Frosty and Kitkat and they were asking to arrange a meeting with the Clan leaders. “So you’re saying that Frosty wants to have a meeting with me.” I confirmed one more time with Tessa. The ginger she-cat nodded vigorously. I huffed and started to pace the clearing again, “And how in the name of the stars did you get in touch with one of the rogues?” I whirled around to stare at her. Tessa blinked, “Well Ginger was practically standing out in the open, and she seemed as though she was looking for someone. So I went up to her and asked her what she was doing and...” I groaned, “But what does Frosty and Kitkat want with us this time?” The ginger she-cat shrugged, “But they seem really desperate, and I don’t think they’re planning anything against us this time.” I noted the “this time” part before sighing, “Fine, send a message to them that I will meet them the day after the full moon.” As Tessa hurried away, I muttered a few curses under my breath. I had enough to deal with since ShadowClan was in pieces ever since their camp had been attacked. Dawnfur was spending more and more time with Flameheart everyday, and that defeated the purpose of her being on guard. Tigerstripe was like a worried shadow that came in to tell me a bit of news that wasn’t what I wanted to hear. The rest of them were just worried sick about Storm. What a lovely day. Brownhare poked his head in and mewed, “Blackstar has called a meeting for all leaders.” “I have to go too?” I looked up from my cursing and pacing. The brown tom nodded, “They want you to represent our group.” “Oh lovely,” I muttered, “Lead the way.” I followed Brownhare down to the center of the island where all four of the leaders were seated in a circle. When I joined them, I felt like the odd one out, “You can leave,” I whispered to Brownhare, who was shifting from paw to paw awkwardly. He turned to leave gratefully, but Bramblestar murmured, “Actually, can you bring the entire patrol that went on that first quest here?” Brownhare nodded tersely and hurried outside. Mistystar stood up and said, “As we all know, ShadowClan was assaulted the day before yesterday and we need to do something about it.” Blackstar merely nodded, but didn’t say anything. Onestar took Mistystar’s place and mewed, “I agree, ThunderClan will probably be next, then RiverClan, then WindClan. We can’t let it happen.” All four heads then turned to me, and I gulped. Bramblestar noticed my hesitation and mewed softly, “Have you got any leads or plans?” He sounded like I needed one now. I cleared my throat, “We think it’s the rogues that tried to take over the Clans last time, and their leaders wants to meet me the day after the full moon.” “Are you going to go?” Blackstar croaked out. “Yes.” Mistystar exchanged worried looks with Onestar and Bramblestar, but Blackstar nodded slowly, “Let her go, we might be able to find our missing cats from this meeting.” Despite the leaders’ contradicting looks and words, Blackstar managed to convince them to let me go. When I backed out of the meeting, Brownhare was waiting outside, “You took a long time,” he said swiftly, “Come on, Snowbreeze has a problem that she needs you to solve.” Before I followed him, I asked, “Where’s Dawnfur?” The brown tom looked back as he continued to pad away. “She’s busy with Flameheart. She says she’s trying to help rebuild ShadowClan.” “Or she’s just spending more time with Flameheart.” I sighed. Snowbreeze was waiting anxiously for me, and she mewed, “Some of the WindClan cats are gone, but they didn’t go the rogue group’s way. So who could have taken them?” A snarky voice sounded from behind us, “My suggestion is that the rogues just took them another way. The ShadowClan cats didn’t leave behind a trail, so how did WindClan leave behind a trail?” Snowbreeze rolled her eyes, “I just scented a ‘patrol’ going towards ShadowClan’s territory instead of farther into WindClan’s territory.” “How do they drag cats off anyways?” I asked. “By... dragging the cats off without letting them scream?” Dawnfur mewed sarcastically, “Isn’t it obvious?” Sighing, I mewed, “I’m going to go for a walk, and you three can decide what happened.” I bumped into Tigerstripe on my way out, and I was startled when he mewed, “Are you okay?” Coughing slightly, I nodded, “I’m fine, the other three are discussing a ‘mystery’, maybe you should join them.” Tigerstripe gave me a longing look that I ignored as I brushed past him and continued towards... nowhere. “Shade...?” A soft, delicate voice, so like my sister’s. Turning slowly, I mewed. “Yes?” I was almost expecting Storm to be standing there, but instead, I saw Tessa. The ginger rogue stared at me like I was the ghost of someone. “I just wanted to talk to your for a moment.” She stuttered. “Sure, let’s sit by the stream.” Tessa curled her tail around her body, and she sighed, “You were there when I was talking with Snowbreeze weren’t you.” I flinched slightly, “Yes, I didn’t meant to eavesdrop but...” “No, it’s okay.” Tessa laughed bitterly, “I didn’t know why I started to think about her, but after the battle, she was just there, laughing with her friends, crying over her fallen Clanmates. She was just perfect.” “I think a lot of cats fell for Storm,” I nodded, “It’s like her only curse.” I added, my own sorrow creeping into my voice. “Did you ever love anyone?” I stared into the stream, my tail rippling with the waves of the rushing water, “Yes,” I started, “But it ended a bit too soon for my taste. Tessa didn’t say “I’m sorry”, or any of that sappy talk, instead, she mewed, “I know how you feel.” “You do?” I mewed, turning my head to face her, “Is this about Storm? Or was there something...” “No, there was a tom in my life before I joined the rogue group that really captivated me. He was called Duskshadow, and I think he was already in the rogue group, but soon after I joined, he disappeared. I was ready to tell him that I loved him too. If I ever see him again, I don’t know what I would say...” Memories of my childhood past came to me, “When I was ten moons old, there was a tom called Gorse, he and I were practically best friends-not counting Storm of course-and Gorse and I loved to play everyday. “But right after the two of us confessed to one another, a badger had broken into my home camp place, and Gorse and I were fending it off. It wasn’t until I was careless that Gorse died because he jumped and pushed me aside to save me.” This time Tessa did say it, “I’m sorry.” “There was also Comet, who was like a little brother to me, although he was the one who comforted me after Gorses’ death-he loved me too-he ended up dying on the Thunderpath.” Tessa merely nodded, and she mewed, “It’s easier to talk to you than I thought, you’re more solid than Storm was when I first saw her.” “More solid, huh?” Tessa gave me a sly grin and I laughed, “And you’re easier going than I thought you would be.” She purred and stood up, “You should rest up, Shade, tonight’s the Gathering and you’re going to be attending right?” I nodded, “You should rest too, I’m bringing our entire group to the Gathering and the meeting with Frosty and Kitkat.” Tessa nodded, “''Our'' group.” “Yes, our group now.” ~ The Gathering went on smoothly, but there wasn’t much to do other than talk with the leaders and hear what they had to say. “ThunderClan will start first,” Bramblestar decided. “ThunderClan has been recuperating well, and our camp has been reinforced and we’ll soon be fully recovered from our injuries. We even have a new apprentice, Pinepaw!” All four Clans cheered for the young she-cat. “Other than that, ThunderClan has nothing to say.” Bramblestar finished, sitting comfortably on his perch. Blackstar shrugged and started to speak. “Indeed ShadowClan is not recuperating now, as you may have heard, ShadowClan was attacked a few days ago by the rogues, and half of the camp was taken. We do not know where they are being stored, but Shade has decided to have a meeting with Frosty and Kitkat tomorrow. “Even though we are struggling with the loss of so many of our Clanmates, ShadowClan is still strong!” Everyone cheered for ShadowClan, and I purred as Dawnfur looked strong and certain about ShadowClan’s strength than ever before. Tessa crouched next to Snowbreeze, the two of them pressed together as if reassuring each other about things. I knew why they were such good friends, but I decided to stay out of it. Brownhare had his eyes narrowed at the Gathering, as if he was trying to remember things from his past. I’ve never understood why he left his Clan. “RiverClan is also recovering and thriving well, though the cold weather has been freezing over our rivers, we’ve been able to gather enough prey from the hunting spot our special patrol had found for the Clans,” Mistystar glanced over at us, though I shrunk back, knowing Storm should have been in this spot, “Other than that, we do have a new warrior, please welcome, Stonemist!” “Stonemist! Stonemist!” The four Clans chanted. Onestar was the last one, and he stood up and mewed, “WindClan has also lost a few cats, but they were hunting very close to the ThunderClan border. Bramblestar, have you seen any of the cats?” He had a hint of a hostile tone hidden in his calm one. Bramblestar narrowed his eyes, “If you’re implying that ThunderClan took the ShadowClan cats and the WindClan cats, guess again.” Onestar merely dipped his head, but there was tension in the air. Standing up meekly, I mewed, “Tomorrow night, we will most likely find out who has kidnapped the Clan cats, it’s unlikely that ThunderClan, or for the matter, any of the Clans would kidnap each other because we’ve been working together for so long, there is no reason to cause a war in leaf-bare.” “She speaks the truth!” “Yeah, why would ThunderClan want our cats anyway?” “We need to focus on the problem; the rogues probably took them anyway!” “Plus, there were rogue scent, not Clan scent.” The clearing broke out into murmurs, and Bramblestar coughed, “Gathering dismissed. ThunderClan, let’s go home.” I beckoned to my group, “You guys can return to your Clans now, but make sure you meet me at my makeshift den on this island tomorrow so we can prepare for our rogue group meeting.” They nodded, and I set off to my own little den with Tessa and Brownhare. The two settled themselves quickly, and I sent a quick prayer to the stars. Please, if there really are cats in the stars, please send all the cats back safely, especially Storm, I don’t know what I would do if I lost her forever... Curling up in my own nest, I drifted off into an uneasy sleep. “Shade, where are you!” Storm cried out, tears filling in her eyes, “Shade, why did you have to go?” I tried to call out to my sister, but she didn’t seem to hear me, “Shade... I will avenge you, I promise!” She seemed to be crying, yet she had this crazed and angry look on her face. Then I realized where the scene was. Storm silently pivoted on her hindleg and went back into the den to sleep, and then the scene changed. “Shimmershard, stop running now!” Storm called out, even Dawnfur looked angry, “You have broken the warrior code by killing a Clan ally and stealing prey!” The former ShadowClan warrior glanced back and she had a sorrowful look on her face. She seemed to be regretting what she had done, but none of the chasing members showed any mercy. “If you have any decency as a warrior, you’ll face your punishment!” Storm shouted, but Shimmershard didn’t stop running. Dawnfur suddenly raced ahead, and Shimmershard snaked through the mountain paths. The patrol swarmed after their Clanmate, and the chase went on and on. Finally, they reached the peak of the mountain where Shimmershard was standing at the edge of the cliff, and she glanced back, her eyes wide. She spotted the glares of the incoming patrol, and she gulped before whirling around and threw herself off the edge. Storm immediately let out a shriek of horror, and Dawnfur skidded to a halt at the edge of the cliff as she stared in shock as Shimmershard plunged to her death. Snowbreeze pressed against Dawnfur and led her back slowly and Brownhare stared at the scene with his eyes narrowed. Storm sank to the ground sobbing, and Crowheart glared coldly at the cliff before hurrying to help reassure Dawnfur. The scene dragged on as the patrol pulled themselves together and headed back to where Minnowfur was waiting for them. The gray she-cat looked well, but a bit tired as she stumbled after the shocked patrol. The scene then changed to the island battle. Storm was flanked by Tigerstripe and Dawnfur, and they looked determined as they faced off against the rogues. Snowbreeze was fighting on the side, while Brownhare tried to defend the Nursery. “Back off, rogues!” Storm spat. Dawnfur leaped forward and got a good slash off Kitkat before stumbling back into their tight circle. They were outnumbered ten to one, and stood no chance of winning. “Tigerstripe, see if you can break through and get help!” But before the ThunderClan tom could break through the ranks, more rogues poured in onto the island. The Clan cats had no ways to get reinforcements from their position. Storm and the others were gasping for air as they continued to fight off the rogues, one after another. It was an endless battle for them. I was watching in my perch up in one of the trees of the clearing, and I could feel my heart pounding in fear for Storm’s safety. Panic flared through me as one of the cats nearly landed a killing blow on my sister. Then I saw my opening. If Storm and the others couldn’t get out to get reinforcements, maybe I could. I leaped from tree to tree, careful not to make too much noise. I leaped silently down onto the ground and slipped into the river, racing across to the other side. I quickly found the nearest Clan cat and passed on the message while staying hidden. “Don’t scream, I’m on the Clans’ side. If you don’t believe me, I’ll tell you my name. My name is Shade, and my sister and her patrol are in trouble on the island. You have to get a huge battle patrol and head over there now. Just make sure nobody knows who told you. Trust me, you have to help them.” The warrior nodded hesitantly before charging towards the ShadowClan camp. I sighed in relief and hurried back to the island so I could pick off the outsiders. As the battle raged on, a ShadowClan and ThunderClan mixed patrol charged in, yowling their own battle cries. Soon, the tables turned and the rogues were losing. Tessa, one of the new rogues, turned on Frosty and Kitkat, successfully giving the Clan cats the advantage. Before I could help it, I saw my sister face off with Frosty. The brutal white she-cat would kill Storm in seconds. I lunged forward and growled in Storm’s ear, “Let’s finish her off now, Flameheart will be here with reinforcements.” I didn’t even realize that I had been talking with the ShadowClan tom. My sister nodded, almost as if she knew I was alive and kicking. Finally, we drove off the rogues and the battle was finished. But before I knew it, Storm had turned around to smile and purr about our victory. Then she saw who I was. “S-Shade?” I woke up with a start, and I gulped. My dream left be a bit shell-shocked, and I remembered every part of that battle, and my last actions led to my discovery. But it didn’t matter now, Storm’s group needed me and tonight, we were going to meet up with the vicious rogues that took Minnowfur’s life. ~ When nightfall came, I was getting more and more impatient. My group had set up in a circle around me, and when Frosty and Kitkat approached, we saw that they were alone. Kitkat purred as she passed Dawnfur, brushing her perfectly groomed tail across Dawnfur’s nose. The cream colored she-cat’s eye twitched and she scooped up a pawful of mud and slapped it on Kitkat’s flank. The scream scared me the most. One moment I was focusing on Frosty’s careful gaze, and the next moment I was jumping out of my fur because Kitkat had let out a horrifying scream. “Kitkat, calm yourself!” Frosty snapped, “We’re here in front of guests.” Kitkat wailed, “My fur is ruined, Frosty! I can’t have a proper meeting without having my fur groomed! I didn’t even do anything to her and now I have a pawful of mud smeared across my pelt!” Frosty let out an exaggerated groan and Dawnfur let out a snicker. I shot her a glare, knowing full-heartedly that these two rogue leaders were killers. “So,” I started, “Why have you called us here.” “You’re not Storm.” Frosty stated, her eyes narrowed, “But you were fighting alongside her. Who are you?” “I’m her sister.” I mewed briskly, “Now what do you want with the Clans, and specifically my group?” Kitkat looked up from her frantic grooming, “We wanted to know if you kidnapped our cats.” Frosty shot her a venomous look, and sighed, “Yes, it wasn’t so long ago that we raided the Clan territories, so we thought that the Clans had kidnapped our rogues. As you can see, we’ve come unarmed, but prepared for an attack.” She raised an eyebrow. Snowbreeze snorted, “We have the dignity not to kidnap cats you know?” Tessa nodded, “Plus, aren’t you the ones who kidnap our cats?” Frosty eyed the ginger she-cat dangerously, “I see you found a new play group to tag along. I guess I’ll have to stop dreaming about you coming back huh?” Tessa flattened her ears, “I’m over with you rogues, just tell us if you have them.” Kitkat shook her head, “You really think we’re that shallow?” Well you thought ''we kidnapped your cats...'' I thought, sighing, “Okay, if you didn’t kidnap the Clan cats, then who did?” The End. Category:Fan Fictions Category:Cchen3's Fanfics Category:Cold